


The Breath in Our Lungs

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, It's not like, JUST, M/M, but this is pretty much how I got together with him, by the way, i'm garrett in this situation, just two high boys, or anything, so that's fun, they smoke weed, this is based on the first time I got high with my current boyfriend, word for word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Andrew and Garrett get high.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Kudos: 38





	The Breath in Our Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 16  
> prompt: tapping at your shoulder, pulling at your sleeve  
> playlist:  
> company - durand bernarr  
> sam's vibe - durand bernarr  
> i need - clark beckham

Garrett was bored. And not just, I don’t know what to do bored, no Garrett was I have already done everything  _ bored.  _ He’d finished his laundry, organized a shelf that had fallen almost three months ago, bought groceries, learned to make a key lime pie-which was surprisingly easy-put  _ actual _ sheets on his bed, came up with an elaborate plot for a novel he was probably never going to write, fiddled around with a sword and a defenseless plastic bag,  _ and  _ he’d packed and smoked a bowl. 

Garrett was not one to deny himself simple pleasures and if one of those pleasures was sitting on his roof in the fort he’d since redone for the better and smoking a bowl, then no one had to know. When he was sufficiently baked-and after he’d stared at the wall for twenty minutes-he called up Andrew so they could pack and smoke another one. 

“ _ Hey, what’s up, man? _ ” 

“Andrew Siwicki! How would you like to enjoy a night of freedom and the feeling of being six seconds in the past and seven seconds in the future all at once?” Garrett sat up, shocking his lighter and pipe in his pocket, being very careful as he got down. 

“ _ Garrett are you high, right now? _ ” 

“Oh, yeah, definitely.” 

Andrew laughed over the receiver and said he was on the way. They said their goodbyes and Garrett didn’t know what to do with himself. Andrew had at least 15 minutes before he got there, more if he decided to stop for food like he abnormally did. Garrett just kind of stood there when he finally got off the roof. He sighed. The last time they got high on the roof, Andrew had been too paranoid to climb down, so that was a no-go, but Garrett refused to smoke in his house. 

He thought for what was probably longer than a minute before saying fuck it and just starting a fire in the fire pit he’d only used twice before. It was cold enough for one and he at least had chairs they could lounge in, so that was cool.

Andrew showed up twenty-seven minutes later with Zaxbys to find his best friend lounging in a chair in front of a fire that couldn’t get larger than about the size of a pomegranate. 

“Garrett,” He wacked his shoulder, effectively startling him from whatever trance he was in.

“Andrew! Hey, man!” Garrett stood up and hugged his friend before noticing the fire that was now only two small flames on opposite sides of the singular log he’d laid in the fire pit. He laughed at himself before grabbing two more and carelessly throwing them at the fire. He placed his hands on his hips and turned to the shorter man, “My scout leader would be very disappointed right about now.”

Andrew choked on his drink and laughed, almost spitting the sip he’d taken out. He managed to not and Garrett was amusedly impressed. 

“Oh, you swallow?”

“Garrett!” Andrew’s face turned the color of his hair and he thanked the lord that Garrett didn’t do things at normal hours of the day and for the fact that it was dark out. 

“What?!” Garrett shoved his hands up in a falsely innocent manner. “I’m just curious!”

“Where’s the fucking bowl? I gotta catch up.” Andrew laughed, trading him the other cup and bag of Zaxby’s for the lighter and pipe that Garrett took out of his pocket. 

“Garrett.”

Garrett looked up from sipping the straw and poking all of the little bubbles on the top of his cup. He hummed.

“Babe, this is empty.” Andrew tried to keep a straight face as he showed Garrett. Garrett just laughed before reaching into his other pocket and handing Andrew the plastic bag he had. Andrew sat down and Garrett followed suit but decided against sitting in the chair. He, instead, chose to sit on the ground by Andrew’s feet and leaning onto his legs. Andrew focused on packing and lighting the bowl while Garrett stared at the fire. It was bigger now, if barely, but it lit up enough of outside along with Garrett’s lights, that neither of them really cared. 

It didn’t take long before Andrew was floating. He wasn’t nearly as high as Garrett but floating high enough that everything the man leaning against his legs said evoked a laugh out of him. 

“No, Garrett, that’s not-you can’t make-that’s  _ not  _ how you make paint!” Andrew had leaned down, his elbows resting on his knees so that he and Garrett could look at each other, though mostly Garrett looked at the fire and Andrew’s hands weaved through his hair. 

“What? It totally is!” 

“Garret, babe, no.” 

There it was again. Garrett’s mind had actually almost missed the first time Andrew said it, but his brain was  _ juuust  _ clear enough for it to process the word by the time Andrew had sat down. Andrew had never called him before, sure when they were filming he let a ‘Baby!’ slip out, but that was for filming and it had never happened off-camera.

Andrew was too busy laughing to notice that Garrett had gone quiet. The taller man’s head was too busy reeling. They were close. Like really close, and Garrett wasn’t quite sure how he hadn’t noticed, but he almost regretted that he did. He tried to slowly scoot away, but more space in between them, but Andrew  _ did  _ notice that. 

Garrett stopped moving when Andrew tugged at his sleeve. The ginger man frowned, “No, come back!”

Garrett froze. Sure, Andrew got a bit more cuddly when he was high, but he normally chose to hold onto whatever one of Garrett’s stuffed animals the ginger decided could smoke with them. He didn’t have a stuffed animal though. He had a Garrett who was now incredibly confused. 

Andrew reiterated by tugging on Garrett’s sleeve again. 

“Andrew, uhm. Do you want-you want me to get the Yoda or something?” Garrett was rarely nervous to stutter. Normally, he just talked really fast and rambled. However, this was Andrew and Andrew made him nervous. 

“No, I’m good.”

Garrett blinked, his faded mind trying to catch up and focus on the present, “Alright, uhm, do you want, like-like a hug?”

Andrew gave him a strange look before rolling his eyes, “No. Garrett,” he leaned down and got really close to Garrett’s face before poking his nose, “Boop.” 

Garrett was at a loss as Andrew cackled beside him. Garrett took another hit, giving up on trying to decipher Andrew’s actions. Just as he pulled the pipe away, Andrew kissed him, squishing his cheeks a little. 


End file.
